Silenced Nights
by AnotherNotMe
Summary: First story so we'll see how this goes. It is supposed to be kinky smut (so be warned) but it's awfully for that wordy so far, porn with plot maybe plot with porn, who knows. Updates will be random. Set after Malfoy manor, Hermione is changed by her experiences and Fleur becomes an unexpected assistance. Definitely mature content from chapter 2(ish) onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It had been a week since Harry, Ron, Hermione and a mortally wounded Dobby crashed onto the beach outside Shell cottage. Since then Fleur had devoted herself to healing Hermione, as much as she would allow, and generally looking after everyone. Harry was grieving and Ron followed him around trying to console his friend and lift his spirits, while Hermione remained in her bedroom the majority of the time.

It was approaching 4am and Fleur was sitting by the fire in the living room sipping the last of her cold camomile tea. It had been months since Fleur had slept more than a few hours at one time, the still nights had long since lost their comfort and now just brought an increased chill despite of the roaring fire. There were many things buzzing through her tired mind, the war had already been long, and there was still so far to go. How many casualties would mount up before one side eventually prevailed and what would that victory bring with it? So many uncertainties coupled with the harsh realities were proving a heavy burden.

She and Bill had recently split and she felt a great shame from her short, failed marriage. She was once again alone in an unfriendly country and if it were not for her promise of help to the Order, Fleur would have returned to France in a heartbeat. Her parents had never liked Bill and had beseeched her to return as soon as it became apparent Bill's attitude towards her was changing, before they were married, but she was committed and loved him deeply. Eventually she couldn't ignore his indiscretions and even she had to accept that her marriage was over, she and Bill were not meant to be and so they ended. He left her to stay in Shell cottage as long as she needed having secured a flat in Diagon alley some time ago, not long after they married.

This was only the day before the, most recent, unexpected arrival and Fleur had blushed fiercely during her hasty explanation to Ron, when he had enquired about his brother's absence. Now a week later she was sure the others had been informed but as yet no one had asked her about it each having a more important focus at the moment. This was something that both relieved her and hurt her deeply. Of course she understood that everyone was going through difficult times but that was why she was making an extra effort to reach out and support people, she just wished someone might do the same for her.

She sighed and gathered her blanket around her before rising and shuffling through to the kitchen to wash up her cup. She then returned to the living room and extinguished the fire and lights before turning with another small sigh and moving to the stairs. This had become her pattern since she had guests, she would say goodnight and retire around 11pm and wait for sleep. If it came it was fitful and frightening, her subconscious facing what she couldn't in waking life. This inevitably led her to wake in the early hours gasping and sweating trying to shake off the nightmares she couldn't quite remember but whose impression hung in the air around her. Then she would wrap her blanket around herself and pad quietly down the stairs, light the fire and sit for a few hours staring into it and trying to absorb its warmth. A couple of hours before dawn she would return to her bedroom to close her eyes and wait for the morning. Then once the sun has warmed the day a little she would wash, dress and be in the kitchen with breakfast as the other occupants arose.

She had considered dreamless sleep but had decided against it as she felt she needed to naturally work through the pain. The other factor, she was not admitting to herself, was if she started, she wasn't completely sure she would be able to stop. So she whiled away her nights trying, and failing, to not think about the emptiness that had consumed her life.

She wanted to get closer to all her guests but in particular Hermione, she recognised the shadows beneath her eyes and forced smiles, the constant insistence that she was fine. It was all an act to pretend to everyone, and probably herself, that she was okay. Fleur had tried to be there for the girl but from the moment she regained consciousness after they arrived, Hermione had pushed her away. She refused all offers of help and support, preferring to struggle on alone and hide her pain, not that it was difficult to deceive Harry and Ron.

As Fleur reached the upstairs landing she paused outside Hermione's door and concentrated her hearing towards it. Absolutely nothing, not a whisper of breath from inside the room passed through the door to the corridor. Fleur had been certain Hermione had placed a silencing charm on her room since the first night they stayed, especially as she could hear both Ron and Harry's snoring clearly through the silent house, even from the lounge. Still when she passed her room during the night, she couldn't help but pause and stretch her hearing, reaching out to the girl silently. Every time she was met with nothing and her head would lower a little further before she turned to the right and entered her room.

This time however as she turned away, she was shocked when the door behind her was flung open. She spun back around and found herself, dazed and slightly blinded, in the face of a dishevelled and furious looking Hermione. Hermione reached instinctively for her wand but stilled her hand when she recognised Fleur standing across the hall, slightly cowering away from her. They paused just standing across from one another, breathing heavily, both stunned to suddenly be in the others presence and neither entirely sure what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Cheers for the reviews, glad you're enjoying it so far.**

Chapter 2.

Fleur was the first to break the silence, speaking softly and with the barest hint of an accent, which was more pronounced due to her tiredness, she addressed Hermione "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She looked at Hermione, again noticing her agitated state and continued when Hermione didn't immediately respond, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hermione replied reflexly, with a level tone. Fleur nodded in response and noticed as her gaze drifted lower that Hermione had her wash bag in her left hand.

"Are you bathing?" Fleur asked, indicating to the bag with her hand.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep." Hermione replied, looking briefly towards her feet, "So, I'll see you in the morning. And sorry, as well, for startling you"

"Not a problem. Are you sure…." Fleur tailed off as Hermione had already turned and started down the hall towards the bathroom. Hermione entered without looking back and Fleur was left still frozen down the hall, as she shut the door quietly behind her.

Fleur was still standing in the same place when the noise of water in the bathroom startled her from her daze. Her mind had been completely absorbed with picking apart the unexpected and brief interaction. Hermione was obviously upset by something, most likely a nightmare, and was not willing to discuss it with Fleur, regardless of how much she wanted to help and could see Hermione struggling. Fleur would usually accept her wish for privacy and retire to her own quiet torment. Recently however she had been contemplating friendship and companionship, specifically her lack of it, and had come to realise that part of the reason no one was offering her comfort, was that she had ensured they had no idea there was anything wrong. She feared Hermione would find herself in the same position, granted she had close friends in Harry and Ron but this meant little if she wouldn't confide in them either. "_Sometimes people need a little push to take what they need_," Fleur reasoned as she glanced towards the chink of light coming from Hermione's bedroom door.

Hermione had left it slightly ajar in her hasty escape and it appeared oddly inviting to Fleur. She could see a small slice of bed and the edge of Hermione's bedside table complete with weighty, dusty looking book. The light was from the lamp on the bedside table alone and looked warm to Fleur, the bed extra soft and welcoming somehow. She made to move towards the door, paused, turned slightly back towards her own room and then paused again before turning round and walking straight into Hermione's bedroom leaving the door ajar again as she had found it. She stopped in the middle of the room and took a moment to look around.

The room was immaculate, as expected, and Fleur felt even here, in Hermione's own space, it was a little glossed, appearing a little too perfect to be truly comfortable and she wondered just exactly how much of herself Hermione hid on a regular basis. She looked at the chair next to the bed, where she had sat and waited for Hermione to awake, only to be dismissed almost as soon as she did. She decided to sit on the bed, she was aware it was a little intimate but she was trying to get closer to Hermione and encourage a deeper familiarity after all. And so resolved, she settled herself on the edge of the bed and waited for Hermione to return.

Fleur spent the next half an hour or so rotating between imagining all the different scenarios that may occur when Hermione returned, and trying very hard to clear her mind and not imagine what might happen at all. She realised fully that whatever did happen, it was very unlikely to be something she expected. It was during one of the stages of clearing her mind that Hermione returned moving quickly and quietly through the door. She immediately spotted Fleur sitting on her bed and once again her right hand flinched towards the wand in her waistband before she stilled it and stood a little straighter. Fleur stayed silent and attempted to remain calm as Hermione's confused look faded into an all too familiar frown.

"What are you doing in here? Hermione questioned in a quiet voice that seemed to appropriate for the late hour.

"Waiting for you." Fleur replied, matching her soft tone. Hermione's frown deepened slightly and she let out a little huff.

"Yes, but why?" Hermione moved to the opposite side of the room as she spoke, neatly storing away her bathing kit and placing her towel out to dry on the chair. Fleur waited patiently until Hermione turned and she had her full attention again before speaking.

"Because you're upset and you need someone to talk to about it. Whether you want to admit it or not, I know it's true." Fleur stated keeping her gaze fixed on Hermione's face not allowing her to hide. She watched the muscles in her neck tighten and release with her jaw and noticed how although Hermione would not look away, she would not meet her eyes directly either. This all only served to confirm Fleur's feeling that everything was not okay with the younger witch and strengthened her resolve to find out exactly what was troubling her.

Hermione took a little too long to respond and when she did she still would not meet Fleur's gaze, "I had a nightmare about Bellatrix. I've been having them since, well since it happened." Her voice dropped as she finished speaking and she looked down briefly before finally looking up and directly into Fleur's eyes. Fleur studied Hermione, she looked deep into her eyes and felt it when Hermione tried and failed to stop her anxiety rising at the intrusive gesture. Fleur still held her gaze a little longer before speaking again in the same soft tone,

"I imaging that is true, but there's something else also, isn't there? What else troubles you?" Hermione's face dropped at the question, she obviously hadn't been expecting that from Fleur and had no idea how to respond. When the silence started to drag and Hermione still had not responded Fleur decided further encouragement was necessary. She spoke again, continuing on with certainty that she was correct in her assumptions and there was definitely something else causing Hermione to be awake, and shower, in the middle of the night, "You are able to trust me, I would not betray a confidence and I truly wish to help you."

This caused Hermione to snap back to reality and little of the fury Fleur had seen in the corridor earlier returned, only this time definitely directed towards her. When Hermione spoke her voice was still quiet, but had lost a little of the previous softness, "I told you, I had a nightmare, that's all. Nothing major and definitely nothing I require your assistance with, thank you all the same."

Fleur stood now but did not approach Hermione, who watched her actions with slight suspicion, her features still fixed into a frown as she regarded the other witches movements. Fleur faced Hermione and again spoke with a soft tone and a frank certainty "I can see you hiding, I don't know what you conceal, but I know there is something and I offer my assistance to you in any way you need it."

"I just told you I don't need it" Hermione responded becoming exasperated with the seemingly calm witch before her.

"But I don't believe that is entirely true. I do believe it is important for you to have support with everything that troubles you, not just what you are willing to easily share" Fleur stated, trying to make Hermione realise Fleur was really genuine in wanting to help. Hermione was just looking at her again but her features had lost some of their hostility, to be replaced with confusion, and Fleur decided this had to be a good thing.

When Hermione did eventually respond she spoke slowly and with forced calm. "Whether I need help or not is really none of your business, I have friends I can confide in, if, I need to." Fleur just smiled, the fact Hermione was lashing out only demonstrated to Fleur she was onto something, something Hermione was determined to hide.

Fleur moved a little closer to Hermione and noticed when she resolutely did not move away, even though the slight twitches through her frame suggested she really wanted to. Fleur continued to slowly approach until she was directly in front of Hermione. She didn't need to wait for Hermione to meet her eyes this time as her fierce gaze was fixed upon Fleur's face, challenging her to give in and retire to her room in hurt or anger. Fleur however was nowhere near giving up. Though Hermione's words were hurtful, she could almost feel the desperation fuelling them. "If you have friends that you can confide in, then why is it you haven't?"

"How do you know I haven't?" Hermione wasn't ready to give up yet either, though her voice was not quite as clear now.

"We have few reliable communication routes and I have seen you brush off Harry and Ron's concerns." Fleur had again stumped Hermione with her direct response and Fleur watched her face slip to almost scared for a moment before frowning afresh.

"Regardless, I am fine." Hermione replied, as she looked away, another automated response.

"I don't think we know anyone that is fine right now." Fleur said with small sad smile.

Hermione was brought back to reality abruptly with that statement and felt the physical weight of her situation settle upon her once more. She hadn't even noticed it had lessened as her focus was forced to Fleur but now, as everything came flooding back, she once again realised the sheer magnitude of what they were all facing. She looked back to Fleur, her face returning to a confused frown as she really looked at her for the first time and recognised nothing, she really did not know the woman in front of her at all. Her anger had left her now and she felt shaky and small in its absence. Fleur was just another thing she did not understand, in a long list of things she did not understand, rattling through her mind and at this moment, Hermione didn't want to deal with any of them. She took a few breaths to steady herself and tried one more time to discourage Fleur from her current pursuit. "Fleur please, it's late and I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep."

"Then you should talk to me, let me help you and then maybe we can both sleep a little better." Fleur was calm as ever and Hermione was slowly cracking in front of her, raising her hand up to rub her face as Fleur continued, "You can tell me anything, I promise I will not judge you."

Fleur heard as Hermione's breath caught slightly at her final words. Hermione lowered her hand and Fleur was sure she glimpsed tears as Hermione turned away and walked over to the bed sitting heavily on the edge. Hermione's body slumped forward and she rested her arms on her thighs as she looked down at the floor between her legs. Everything was just too much and had been for too long, Hermione was worn thin and Fleur's frustratingly calm interrogation was the last straw in an already awful evening. She couldn't stop the tears escaping her eyes and running down her cheeks, and this fact only served to upset her more.

Fleur didn't hesitate in approaching the bed, sitting next to Hermione and placing a comforting hand on her back. Fleur then sat quietly, rubbing slow circles on Hermione's back as she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I did a couple of corrections on the first chapters, feel free to contact me if you notice anything that bugs you. I will actually get to the smut soon, but not quite yet, I did warn of wordy. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3.

When Hermione's crying had subsided and she finished drying her face, the dawn was fast approaching. Hermione remained silent, occasionally sighing, and Fleur followed her lead, letting the quiet wash over and calm her while continuing her soft circles on Hermione's back. She could see Hermione was in great turmoil and dared to hope she may be considering confiding in her, rather than just trying to figure out the most effective way of extracting herself from the situation. Still Hermione remained silent, and still Fleur patiently waited for her to speak.

Hermione did break the silence eventually but it was only to clear her throat before she fell quiet once again. More long minutes passed with Fleur watching Hermione's face from the corner of her eye. The frown was still present and in full force but Fleur no longer felt any hostility directed towards her. She noticed Hermione's eyes would dart around across the floor, as if exploring the threads of an intricate web and she surmised the girl was thinking, all her focus directed onto this unseen web as she struggled to work through whatever it was she was puzzling over. Fleur was content sitting quietly and allowing Hermione the time she needed. She pondered how it was oddly nice to have company during this usually lonely time, even if it was mostly silent and not the most pleasant of circumstances.

Fleur actually jumped a little when Hermione finally spoke, her mind having drifted, and she spun towards Hermione. It took her a moment to process what had been whispered. "I think she broke me." Hermione stated ever so softly and Fleur let out a long breath as the implications of the words washed over her.

"How?" was Fleur's simple, soft response.

"I think," Hermione started before stopping suddenly. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before continuing on even more quietly than before but Fleur was fully focused on each and every word. "I think, I'm different now. I feel different."

"You feel different, how?**" **Fleur was trying to piece together what was going on before Hermione became silent or angry again but she needed more information.

"Sort of, well…I guess. I..." Hermione let out a small groan and her head hung lower as her frustration grew. She wasn't even sure why she was trying to talk to Fleur except that she wouldn't leave her alone, and had maybe struck a nerve or two during their previous conversation. Hermione was still unconvinced that she could actually articulate what was troubling her, even if she wanted to, as proven by the current conversation. She was trying to work out how to express herself without actually combusting from shear shame when Fleur spoke again, softly and calmly.

"Okay." Fleur said while nodding her head, her hand continuing it's circling on Hermione's back throughout. "It is about what happened to you with Bellatrix?" Fleur enquired being as gentle as possible, she had an inkling she knew where this was going but was terrified of Hermione closing up and returning to silence once more. The girl before her was bright red and shaking ever so slightly. There was another long pause and Fleur was just starting to worry, when Hermione slowly nodded her head and Fleur saw her swallow deeply, giving her hope the girl might speak.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying "I keep having these dreams, about her." She spoke quickly and quietly, Hermione knew if she thought about what she was saying, she would never be able to force it up and through her lips. She focused her mind away and onto the warm hand moving across her back as she continued to speak "I dream about what happened, what she did and I hate it, I hate her but…." She trailed off again.

"It's okay, you can go on." Fleur encouraged, keeping her voice to a low warm murmur. She was almost certain she had caught up already but saw, and felt, it was important for Hermione herself to vocalise it. She would help if the girl was completely unable but she could see Hermione was trying and would allow her a little more time yet.

Hermione drew her arms in to hug her torso and her eyes were still tightly shut "Even though I hated it. When I wake up from the dreams I'm…I'm aroused." Hermione started crying again as she spoke the last words, her shoulders shaking as her hands came back to her face. Fleur watched as Hermione became smaller and smaller, drawing into herself in shame, as she tried to stifle her tears and muffle her sobs against her hands.

Fleur acted on instinct wrapping the arm on Hermione's back further around her torso and bringing her other arm up the opposite side of her body. She shifted over until she was pressed up against Hermione's stiff side and she had engulfed the distraught girl completely in her warm and surprisingly strong embrace. Hermione remained locked tight and rigid in her arms as Fleur whispered soothing words softly into her hair and rocked her ever so slightly.

It seemed Hermione's energy left her with her tears and she, ever so gradually, slumped into Fleur as her tears quieted. Eventually they had faded to the occasional sob and Fleur had a moment to consider her next course of action. Fleur had to admit she was shocked by the revelation but the last thing she wanted was to make Hermione feel worse because she thought Fleur was freaked out. She decided to try and get a fuller picture before she formulated a plan.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question or two?" Fleur asked trying to keep her voice light and free from the tension she felt all through her. Hermione removed her hands from her face and rubbed it vigorously as she tried to pull away from Fleur. Fleur let Hermione separate herself so she was no longer leaning against Fleur but grabbed her hand, making sure she couldn't retreat away too far.

Hermione looked at Fleur with red raw eyes and bright red cheeks, visibly swallowing a couple of times. "What do you want to know?" She asked as her eyebrows quirked in confusion, she had just told Fleur she got aroused by dreams of being tortured and Fleur was enquiring about it as if she was asking which flavour of jam she would prefer on her toast.

Fleur looked thoughtful for a moment, picking her words very carefully, "Well, do you think it is what happens or who does it that leads to your…reaction?"

Hermione couldn't believe she was having this conversation, especially not with Fleur of all people, but she knew she wasn't coping with this herself. It had only been a week but the lack of sleep, and frustration, were driving Hermione mad. She needed to be thinking of how to win a war but her mind was constantly clouded and foggy, her body stuck in a constant state of arousal.

"It's not her, I hate her," Hermione said firmly "I don't know why I feel like this, I didn't at the time but now I just can't help it and it's like she's still playing with me. It's like, it's still happening."

"Okay, so it is the idea of what she does that you find arousing." Fleur stated quietly, almost to herself, as she thought through the situation. "Hermione, I understand the dreams must be upsetting for you, but have you thought about trying to…relieve, the tension they create?"

"It doesn't work" Hermione looked absolutely mortified as she admitted this and Fleur felt her attempt to pull her hand away. Fleur merely tightened her grip a little and rubbed the back of Hermione's hand with her thumb.

"What do you mean it doesn't work?" Fleur questioned gently, she tried to catch Hermione's eye, but she was looking at the floor again.

"I had just been ignoring it but it just got too much," Hermione's voice raised in pitch as she desperately tried to keep her tears at bay, she didn't have the energy left to cry anymore. She took long deep breaths and felt Fleur gently squeeze her had again. When Hermione continued her voice was steadier, "Earlier, when I woke up I tried to…well. Anyway, I didn't want to think about it, about her, but it wouldn't work. So I gave up, and I thought about it, her, but it still wouldn't work. I just couldn't…finish." Hermione ran her free hand through her hair, recalling the earlier events of the evening causing her frustration to rise once more.

"So it was pleasurable but you were unable to, complete. Correct?" Fleur asked and Hermione just nodded. Fleur had a good idea of how she could help Hermione but she doubted the girl would be willing to let her, regardless of her currently frazzled appearance. Before she could decide how best to broach the subject Hermione spoke again.

"What if she has broken me Fleur? I mean, I've never…and now maybe I can't without it being…twisted" Hermione spat the last word from her mouth and her face became drawn in disgust. Fleur was extremely worried by this, it was definitely not impossible that Hermione had merely discovered an aspect of herself in a very unfortunate way. If this was the case then she would need to accept this part of herself, something which was not currently sounding likely.

"Hermione," Fleur wanted to make sure Hermione really heard what she said next. Once Hermione had turned to her, a frightened expression on her face, Fleur spoke again, "What happened to you was terrible," Hermione looked down again and Fleur waited for her to look up before she continued "but the desires that stir in you are not. It may be that you would not feel this way if it had not happened or that you would have discovered it in a much more pleasant way. Regardless, it is dangerous to think too much on what might have been. There are endless possibilities and it is easy to lose yourself, many have. You will undoubtedly find some people that will not be understanding of it but everyone is different, so that is to be expected." Fleur could see tears pooling in the corner of Hermione's eyes and her chest ached in sympathy for the girl before her, "You should not feel shame for the way you feel."

"That's easier said than done." Hermione stated tiredly.

Fleur smiled a little and squeezed the hand in hers "Well maybe that is something I can help you with." She said.

Hermione just looked at her confusedly, her mind was far too exhausted to fathom what Fleur was suggesting "How?" She asked.

"Well, it seems to me a big part of your problem is your only experience has been unpleasant and out of your control, so how could you possibly hope to derive pleasure from it?" Fleur paused momentarily as she gathered herself together to finish what she was saying "I think maybe you need to explore your desires in an environment where you are in control and it is for your pleasure."

"And how would you suggest I do that exactly?" Hermione was starting to get frustrated again. She understood what Fleur was saying but didn't see where it was going. Hermione wasn't comfortable in situations where other people had a greater understanding than her and it was making her suspicious, she eyed Fleur warily.

Fleur blushed and cleared her throat before speaking, "As I said, I wish to help you. So we could try something, only if you'd like of course," She watched as Hermione's face morphed into a look of sheer disbelief and she quickly continued before Hermione could recover herself enough to automatically reject the offer and demand she leave. "I think it would be good for you to be sure this is something you enjoy. Also maybe if you had a more pleasant association it would not trouble you so and you would be able to…relieve your tensions." Fleur was trying to keep calm but it was becoming increasingly difficult as Hermione continued to stare at her. She could feel her pulse rate increasing and fought to keep her breathing level.

Even Fleur could not believe she was doing this but she also found she couldn't bear to see Hermione so upset and it was clear Hermione was incredibly frustrated. She reasoned that, for the war effort if nothing else, it was important Hermione was thinking clearly. Fleur also found she was not adverse to the idea of engaging in some amorous play with the attractive young witch and so was more than willing to assist in a little sexual exploration, if it would aid Hermione.

Hermione wanted to tell Fleur she was crazy and she didn't need anything. She wanted to go to bed and forget that this night had happened at all, to wake up and deny anything was wrong again. But she couldn't ignore the throbbing that had restarted with vengeance between her thighs. She had only managed to partially curb her arousal earlier with a long, freezing shower and apparently even the suggestion of unspecified actions with Fleur was enough to reignite her longing. "Wouldn't you find that weird?" asked Hermione studying Fleur's face, watching her reaction closely.

Fleur just smiled serenely as she answered, "I think it would be out of the ordinary, but I don't imagine it would be unpleasant."

"Are you sure?** " **Hermione still sounded unconvinced.

"Yes." Fleur stated with a little nod of her head, after thinking for a moment, adding another hand squeeze for emphasis.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4.

Hermione looked down thinking and it was Fleur's turn to study her for a moment. She was surprised Hermione hadn't dismissed her by now. These were certainly difficult subjects at the best of times and Hermione was an inexperienced girl who had shown little interest in romance, outside of the relatively brief fling with Fleur's fellow Triwizard champion. Now she was discussing incredibly intimate issues with Fleur, when only a couple of hours ago she had denied they existed at all. Fleur could not help but be impressed by the woman before her.

Hermione turned to Fleur and looked at her for a long moment before speaking "Okay, if you're sure." Hermione still looked hesitant and she was blushing madly again.

"I am, if you are." Fleur had to admit, she felt a small rush of excitement at the thought of what was looking increasingly likely to happen.

"I think I have to do something. I'm kind of going crazy." Hermione said with a small self-deprecating smile. Fleur smiled kindly at her in return, as she collected her thoughts. This was not going to be an easy fix, there was a huge risk Hermione would freak out and the last thing Fleur wanted was to add to Hermione's discomfort.

"Okay, well we should pick an activity you have not partaken in before, that should avoid any, unpleasant associations." Hermione just nodded, she was definitely looking a little dazed and so Fleur thought it was probably best to offer a suggestion, "What about spanking?" Fleur asked thoughtfully, she assumed it was a fairly safe bet Bellatrix would have found this too tame for her purposes. When Hermione didn't respond, Fleur enquired "I take it that is something you haven't experienced?"

"What? No!" Hermione replied, automatically offended and raising herself up slightly.

"Okay. I had presumed, I just thought it best to check." Fleur placated Hermione and watched as she immediately slumped again. Hermione rubbed her forehead and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Fleur. This is just a lot to deal with right now." Hermione looked towards Fleur as she finished speaking and found her still smiling warmly at her. Hermione pondered if Fleur had done this before, she appeared awfully calm for the situation. She decided she didn't want to know right now and so instead asked "So, um…What, What would you suggest?"

Fleur looked around briefly and then said "Well, I would suggest getting more comfortable, we are both tired. Other than that it is up to you, we can do as much, or as little, as you wish and we can stop at any point, you have complete control." Fleur gave Hermione's hand a final squeeze and stood. She moved to the head of the bed and arranged the pillows moving extra towards the centre. Hermione watched her in vague wonderment as she carefully organised and plumped the pillows. When she was satisfied she looked back at Hermione before sitting down on the bed and moving to the centre, settling herself back into the pillows.

Hermione stood slowly, her stiff body revealing her discomfort as she turned and faced the bed. Fleur patted her lap encouragingly but Hermione didn't move. She stood by the bed worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and looking positively petrified. Fleur rose up onto her knees and shuffled to the edge of the bed, as gracefully as she could manage. She stopped in front of Hermione and sat back on her legs. "It's okay if you change your mind." Fleur said.

"No, it's not that, it's just," Hermione looked down briefly, then met Fleur's gaze hesitantly, "could we turn off the light?"

Fleur smiled wider, relieved that Hermione was still happy to continue. "Of course, we can do whatever you wish" Fleur stated as she moved her arms back and swung her body towards the centre of the bed again. Hermione took several long deep breaths and withdrew her wand pointing it towards the door and muttering a quick incantation with a flick of her wand. Fleur presumed this was a locking charm and her suspicions of a silencing charm already being in place were confirmed, when Hermione placed her wand on the bedside table with no further casting.

Hermione switched off the light and the room dimmed. The sun had risen fully now and the curtains, though thick, let in enough light to make out shapes and vague colours. There were still a good couple of hours before the other occupants of the house would awake, neither Harry nor Ron being particularly known as morning people. Hermione saw Fleur patting her lap again and could just make out that same warm smile on her face. Hermione took one last steadying breath and pushed her slippers off her feet before climbing onto the bed and moving to kneel timidly before Fleur.

"Lie down." Fleur's whispered command made a shiver run through Hermione. She complied leaning forward and lowering her body down tentatively. Her arms were tucked beneath her body in a prayer position and she was facing the bed, her hair hanging down and obscuring her face. Fleur let her settle for a moment before she spoke again, "Bon, now do you want panties down or just shorts?**"**

"Just shorts." Hermione said quickly, her breathing picking up in panic at the thought of Fleur removing her underwear. She had changed them after her shower earlier but her arousal had been building steadily for a while now and she suspected it would be obvious, even in the semi darkness.

"Okay, lift your hips." Fleur kept her voice soft and Hermione complied with only a brief hesitation, raising herself up a little. Fleur hooked her hands into the waistband on both sides and pulled Hermione's shorts down to where her knees rested on the bed, Hermione lowered herself again without being asked. Fleur placed one hand firmly onto Hermione's back and was saddened when Hermione flinched. She started to move her hand in slow circles as she spoke again, "I thought we would start out with just a hand, if you're agreeable. The safe word will be 'monkey puzzle' but if you say stop, this time, I will also take that as a serious request. I will give you ten at a time for as long as you wish. How does that sound?"

"That sounds okay." Hermione answered breathlessly. Honestly she thought it sounded amazing, and pretty well thought out, but she couldn't bring herself to admit that. She was still hoping this would have no effect on her and she could go back to being normal, if a bit boring. However the throbbing and wetness between her legs, along with her tight stiff nipples suggested she was going to enjoy this, whether she wanted to or not. Hermione had never even given sex that much thought, let alone spanking, and she resented the fact she was now. She was brought out of her musings when the hand on her back stilled in the centre, just below her shoulders and pressed down a little more firmly, holding Hermione gently in place. A second hand was placed on her bottom and started circling slowly across buttocks, through her panties. Hermione's breathing picked up in anticipation as her body rested, still stiff as a board, across Fleur's lap.

Fleur circled her hand a couple more times before stilling it as well and asking, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Hermione's response was muffled as she buried her face further into the bed. Fleur wished she could see her, but one step at a time and Hermione was doing so well so far.

Fleur raised her hand and brought it down quite lightly onto Hermione's right buttock. She heard Hermione's small gasp and paused, rubbing absently at the area she had just hit, as she waited to see if Hermione would ask her to stop. When there was no noise, other than Hermione's slightly strained breathing, Fleur decided she could continue and raised her hand again. She still paused before dropping it, just in case, but Hermione was quiet and Fleur smiled. She let her hand swoop down, connecting with Hermione's other buttock with a satisfying 'thwack!' and she felt a jolt of arousal at Hermione's muffled gasp.

Hermione realised she was doomed from the first light smack, it felt incredible. She could not believe the pleasure radiating out across her body with each sharp strike and she was desperately trying not to cry out. As Fleur continued with a steady pace and force, Hermione could feel herself getting wetter, her panties sticking to the dampening skin between her thighs. She kept her eyes shut tightly and her face down trying to stifle her reactions, but Fleur heard every catch of breath and small gasp.

Fleur carried out the first ten blows and kept her hand on Hermione's bottom after the final smack. She started rubbing the slightly aggravated flesh, noting the goosebumps that rose on Hermione's thighs in response. She suspected she knew the answer, but asked Hermione the question anyway, "More? And maybe a little harder this time?" Fleur asked, her voice light and breathy.

"O-okay." Hermione managed, lifting her head slightly but keeping her eyes tightly shut. Fleur just nodded, unseen by Hermione, before raising her hand and bringing it down on Hermione's bottom harder this time.

Hermione's body flinched away from the harder blow and Fleur was worried it might have been too much, until she heard a tiny muffled groan from the bed. Fleur realised Hermione still seemed to be enjoying it and so continued with the same force. She moved her hits over Hermione's bottom covering every inch of her buttocks. The sound of the steady blows and Hermione's soft moans echoed in the quiet morning and Fleur found her own arousal growing because of it.

At seventeen Fleur moved her aim down and to the centre, catching the edge of Hermione's sensitive, intimate flesh. Hermione's pelvis pushed onto the side of Fleur's thigh and Hermione felt herself whimper. She couldn't help pushing her body against Fleur slightly harder as she felt her pussy flood and her body starting to shake at the added pressure. Fleur felt the increased pressure and warmth pressing against her leg and decided Hermione was ready for the next step. Although Hermione was obviously aroused, Fleur was almost sure she would need more to orgasm, she just needed Hermione to take it.

For the eighteenth strike Fleur moved down to the back of Hermione's thigh, enjoying the feel of her hand hitting flesh for the first time. She felt Hermione push into her leg again and Fleur let a small surprised, "Oh!" escape her lips as her thighs pushed together more firmly and she realised she was soaked at her core. She faltered for only a second, not knowing if Hermione would find her becoming aroused uncomfortable. This was about Hermione, and so she swallowed deeply and pushed down her own arousal, concentrating herself on bringing Hermione the relief she so desperately craved.

Blow nineteen was on the opposite thigh and Fleur was pleased when it got the same reaction from Hermione. It meant Hermione was becoming unable to control herself and maybe, would be able to eventually orgasm. Fleur could feel the tension in Hermione's back so clearly, her muscles were solid underneath Fleur's hand, even as they should be relaxing back after the strikes. It made Fleur feel deeply sad and even more resolved to assist the woman in her lap. As she raised her hand for the last spank in the set, she aimed toward the centre of Hermione's bottom and a little low. She knew this should catch the edge of Hermione's heated sex and hoped Hermione would enjoy it, she certainly seemed to last time.

As Fleur landed the blow she realised her hand was in a more sensitive area for rubbing than she had quite intended but decided it would be best to just carry on. She made sure her hand travelled upwards from where it landed evenly across Hermione's ass cheeks and Fleur took a couple of slow circles to compose herself. Fleur was breathing hard and felt a slight sheen on sweat on her forehead. While this could be due to exertion, the heat and wetness between Fleur's thighs was not and she had to admit, she was definitely enjoying this.

Once Fleur had her breathing under control, as much as she could manage, she looked towards the back of Hermione's head and addressed her softly, "Would you like panties down now?"

Hermione raised her head, her hair still shielding her from Fleur's gaze, as she replied. "Yes please." Hermione's voice was no more than a breathy whisper but the need in the request was loud and clear. Hermione was trying not to think about the situation and concentrate only on the physical but this was proving difficult. She knew she was enjoying this and Fleur didn't seem to mind, she even thought Fleur might like it a little, but she was still terribly embarrassed. She knew her panties were obviously soaking at this point but the slapping stings of the blows to her thighs had been delicious and Hermione just couldn't resist the offer of more.

When Hermione felt Fleur's fingers slip across her skin and underneath the waistband of her panties, Hermione's excitement and breathing picked up further and she had to turn her head to get enough air. She faced away from Fleur towards the bottom of the bed not able to cope with the idea of Fleur watching her. As her panties slid down she felt a wet trail drag down one thigh and it was too much for Hermione, too private, too embarrassing. She clenched her muscles to move, leap off the bed and just flee from the room, but Fleur's hand moved quickly to her back and kept her in place.

Hermione heard Fleur comforting her, "It's okay, you're safe. You're okay." Fleur's other hand moved back to Hermione's bottom and started its slow circles on her naked flesh, as Fleur repeated her words over and over. Hermione's mind froze and all thoughts of escape left, as Fleur's gentle hand slid over her pink backside. It was so comforting and warm, Hermione felt herself melt into Fleur's lap a little and her mind calmed further with each stroke of Fleur's hand.

Fleur was watching Hermione's face, what little of it she could see, from the corner of her eye. Fleur had seen the blatant evidence of Hermione's arousal coating her gusset and leaving a shiny stripe down her thigh and had known that Hermione was likely to attempt to run. She seemed to be settling again now but Fleur didn't want to risk rushing and spooking her. Hermione's eyes were closed so tightly it looked almost painful and when Fleur subtly flexed her fingers against Hermione's back, she noted the tension there had not dissipated. At least Hermione was still here and didn't seem to be thinking about leaving again at the moment.

Fleur continued her ministrations until Hermione's breathing levelled out a little more and then asked her, "Are you ready for more?" She had decided it was probably best to not address what had just happened at all right now and just see if Hermione wanted to continue. Hermione couldn't bring herself to speak and so just nodded her head and hoped that would be enough. Fleur was still watching her closely and saw the gesture, she said, "Bon." To indicate she understood. With that she raised her hand ready and held it in the air, partly to give Hermione the chance to safe word and partly to let the anticipation build in both her and Hermione.

When Fleur's hand fell and connected directly with the skin of Hermione's backside, Hermione was caught by surprise. It took everything she had to hold back her cry of pleasure and she bit her lip as her body pressed against Fleur, in response to the strike. She felt Fleur's hand lift and was expecting a small pause before the next blow. Fleur however thought it was time to progress, her hand connected with Hermione's buttocks faster and harder than before catching Hermione by surprise. Hermione let out a sharp cry when Fleur's hand connected and a long low moan as her body rocked against Fleur and the pain faded to a warm pleasurable glow spreading out from her behind. Fleur didn't allow time for Hermione's embarrassment at the noise to fully form as she brought her hand back down. It connected with a satisfying smack and left Fleur's hand tingling slightly. Fleur bit her lip as Hermione moaned and moved against her legs, she had never imagined seeing the uptight woman like this and it was definitely incredibly sexy. Her thigh was getting warmer and, though Fleur wasn't sure if she was imagining it, moist.

Fleur kept up her quick pace landing blow after blow, Hermione's bottom becoming more inflamed and her cries more wanton with each one. The sounds echoed in the still room mixed with the laboured breathing of both women. Fleur could feel Hermione start to tremble at twenty seven, her muscles tightening even more, her buttocks firming as Fleur hand came down for twenty eight. Fleur actually grinned when Hermione desperately asked, "Please don't stop." Her request was fast but surprisingly strong and Fleur closed her eyes briefly as arousal spread up her spine from her centre. Fleur barely faltered before she made Hermione cry out again with twenty nine, her fingers curling into the bedspread gripping it firmly. Fleur landed thirty quickly with a husky, "As you wish." And thirty one was the hardest blow yet, it made Hermione's core flood as she gasped and shuddered in its aftermath and left Fleur with no doubt her pyjamas were soaking up Hermione's arousal.

Fleur continued through to thirty five observing Hermione closely, she was squirming in Fleur's lap now, as if she was struggling against herself, and the frown on her forehead was so deep, Fleur thought it might leave a permanent crease. Hermione was soaking and sweating, her body straining, hands pulling at the sheets and hips grinding into Fleur despite herself. Fleur could sense Hermione frustration starting to rise and knew she had limited time before Hermione would twist herself up too much to ever let go. Fleur gulped heavily as thirty six came with a thwack and an "Ahh…..Ummm!" from Hermione.

Fleur stilled her hand on Hermione buttock briefly as she requested, "Spread your legs Hermione." Fleur couldn't stop her voice from wavering and gulped again as Hermione obeyed without thinking. Fleur could smell Hermione's arousal and see the glistening on her thighs. She licked her lips and raised her hand once more saying, "Good girl." Fleur took a deep breath in before adjusting her force to about half of her previous blows and bringing her hand down onto Hermione's soaking sex, where it landed with a wet sounding slap.

"Oh….Oh fuck!" Hermione had been caught up in the feel of the cool air on her intimate areas and realising she might be dripping on Fleur, and the bed, when she felt Fleur's hand slam into and cup her sex. It was undoubtedly the most amazing thing Hermione had ever felt and she lost control of her body completely. She started shaking from deep within and pushed herself back desperately onto Fleur's hand, forgetting her shame as her pleasure mounted. Hermione felt almost hysterical when the hand was removed letting out a small whimper before being elated at its return, feeling her juices coating Fleur's hand. She found her embarrassment taking second place to her arousal as it started to spiral, building up at an exponential rate.

"Oh Fl…oh…fuck!" Hermione's cried out her back starting to arch upwards, pushing against Fleur's hand, but Fleur just increased the pressure kept her held down firmly as she landed blow thirty nine and squeezed Hermione's centre hard for a moment. She pulled her hand away again, feeling the air move across her wet palm and paused for a just moment before bringing her hand down for the fortieth time. Hermione's juices splashed slightly as her hand landed with a firm pressure along the whole length of Hermione's sex, her palm connected with Hermione's entrance as her fingers spread down over her outer lips.

Fleur suddenly felt Hermione entrance twitching against her hand and Hermione clamped her legs tightly shut as she started to orgasm. Fleur watched fascinated as Hermione's face contorted with pleasure, her mouth hung open and she gulped air between long low moans. Hermione's body was shuddering in waves and her fingers and toes clenched and released rhythmically. Fleur's own body was responding to Hermione's pleasure as her legs were shaken by Hermione. Her hand was firmly trapped between hot, sticky thighs and was being squeezed and pulled in the most delightful manner.

Hermione's peak passed and as her body slumped Fleur released her hold on her back and started running her fingers up and down Hermione's spine, testing the muscles on either side as she did so. Although some of the tension had finally left there was still a large amount remaining and Fleur realised Hermione didn't seem fully finished quite yet. Fleur wanted her completely relaxed, knowing that any remaining tension would build in Hermione quickly. She focused on her still somewhat trapped hand and flexed her fingers experimentally, while she watched Hermione's face.

Hermione's mind was foggy from her recent release and her cunt still spasming against Fleur's hand as she tried to catch her breath. She felt Fleur's middle fingers slide easily and slickly between her outer lips, lightly grazing across her swollen clitoris and Hermione acted completely on instinct as she pushed back into Fleur. As Fleur dragged her hand up and down slowly, making sure to connect with every bit of drenched flesh as she did so, Hermione started to grind her hips, complimenting Fleur's movements.

Hermione didn't think her body could take any more but found it responding to Fleur's ministrations nonetheless. Her orgasm had not even completely subsided as her excitement started to grow again and she was quickly writhing in Fleur's lap. She had no hope of control at this point and as Fleur's pressure and speed increased she matched it with her hips and started to cry out, "Ah…Oh Fleur…Oh fuck…Oh…Oh…Oh my…Oh, Fleur!"

Hermione's second orgasm ripped through her unexpectedly, if she had the brain function she would have been amazed, but as it was she was simply washed away as it hit her with more intensity than the first. She curled into herself keeping her legs held solid so as not to effect Fleur's movement as she kept up her pace over Hermione's sex, carrying Hermione through her orgasm and then starting to gently bring her down again. Hermione started to breathlessly sob as her orgasm subsided, the intensity of her relief flooding her with emotion as her body finally relaxed fully onto Fleur and sank into the bed.

Fleur was still moving her hand a little, enjoying Hermione's small catches of breath as she did so. She stayed quiet, committing the last few minutes to memory, every crease of Hermione's brow and twitch of muscle. Her wet entrance gripping against Fleur's palm as Hermione gushed with her second orgasm, her cum running down Fleur's hand and fingers.

Hermione's breathing was settling to a regular pace and she hadn't moved a muscle since her orgasm completely finished, after a few minutes Fleur thought she must have fallen asleep. She spent a few moments memorising the feel of Hermione against her hand before ever so gently removing it and holding it up to her face, examining it closely. Fleur glanced briefly to the head of the bed but Hermione's head was still tilted away and she seemed fast asleep and so Fleur felt safe enough to bring the hand to her lips and flick her tongue out and over her fingers, moaning softly at the salty, satisfying smell and taste.

Fleur jumped and dropped the hand to her side as she felt Hermione move, pushing her top half up a little and turning her head to face Fleur, as she collapsed again. Fleur watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered open, briefly connecting with Fleur's, before falling slowly closed as Hermione struggled to stay conscious. Hermione had one thing to do before she could give in and let herself sleep, she opened her eyes one last time and stated softly, "Thank you Fleur."

Fleur smiled and stroked Hermione's hair as she replied "You are welcome, mon ami." Fleur felt her heart melt when Hermione smiled softly, closed her eyes and released a deep sigh, followed by a soft snore.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, forgot to say this last time as I totally spaced out when I was posting, thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews, they are very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5.

Fleur remained sitting, quietly watching Hermione sleep, for a long while as she let her body recover and her strength return. She listened to the day starting outside, the distant crashing of the waves on the shore and birds singing brightly. This was all punctuated by Hermione's soft, rhythmic, snoring and Fleur felt her eyelids drooping as she yawned, soothed by the sleepy atmosphere. She realised she was in serious danger of falling asleep and didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She had no idea how Hermione would react when she awoke but after a bit of deliberation back and forth, she decided to leave. She summoned her energy and focused her mind before concentrating and levitating Hermione a little above her lap. Fleur had a natural aptitude for wandless, silent casting due to her heritage, though few people outside her family knew it. Her parents always said it was wise to guard your advantages closely and she had followed this advice. But at night, alone, there was no need to keep up the pretence and she often forgot her wand in her room.

Hermione floated, evenly supported as Fleur quickly pulled up her panties and shorts, she considered healing and cleaning the girl but thought Hermione needed to face her desires and may even enjoy the reminder. She slipped out from underneath Hermione and climbed off the bed, pulling back the cover before turning and lowering her back down. Fleur took a last long moment to look at the peaceful girl before tucking her underneath the blankets, she stroked Hermione's hair once, turned and left the room. She rushed across the hall almost silently and entered her room, closing the door quickly. Fleur sat on the side of her bed and breathed deeply letting the tension leave her again, she was sure no one had witnessed her early morning dash from Hermione's room. She let herself fall back onto the bed and thought back through the last few hours, smiling to herself as she did. That was exhausting but oddly satisfying and she felt warm in a way that had been missing from her life for a long time. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and let images of Hermione flash through her mind, remembering the smells and sounds, letting them fill her senses once again. She was incredibly aroused, more so than she had achieved through her entire relationship with Bill and rarely before that, she felt hot all over and knew she was soaking between her thighs.

Fleur decided to sleep it off and crawled up the bed, relaxing back onto the pillows and pulling her blanket over herself, right up to underneath her chin. She sighed contentedly and was just drifting off when the memory of Hermione's wet sex pressing against her returned and she reached her hand down until she felt the damp patch on her pyjamas, it had been kept warm and wet by her body heat. She slid her fingers over it, coating the tips in moisture before bringing her hand up to her face and inhaling deeply, closing her eyes as Hermione's scent once again invaded her senses. Fleur squeezed her thighs together and felt herself throb, she was almost painfully aroused at this point and it didn't take much for her resolve to slip away. She quickly reached under the covers and pulled her trousers and pants down, bringing her knees up to her chest as she pulled them off. She lay her legs back down spread slightly and brought the clothing up and out from the bed. She discarded her pants on the floor next to her bed and then rolled up her trousers, making sure to keep the right thigh exposed. She laid the trousers on the pillow next to her and turned her head towards them. As she breathed in she thought back through what had just happened, trying to recall it exactly moment by moment and her hands quickly made their way down between her legs.

There was no need to tease herself, the last few hours had built her up already and as her fingers connected with her clit her whole body jolted and she breathed in shakily. The other hand moved steadily lower and two of her fingers circled her opening a couple of times, gathering the copious moisture before plunging in fully, causing Fleur's hips to rise. She held the fingers still inside her for a moment as she continued to stroke her clit, she felt her internal muscles tightening quickly and dragged her digits slowly out of her body before pushing quickly back inside, gasping as she did. She sped up the pace of both her hands and felt her temperature rising, sweat breaking out across her forehead. Her legs started to shake and she spread them wider, raising her knees as she spread herself fully open. Her fingers moved frantically, pressing harder into the sensitive flesh beneath them, trying to keep friction as the skin became covered with a thicker layer of her cum.

Fleur pushed her face further into the fabric next to her head, her cheek becoming sticky where it connected. As her breathing increased, she inhaled Hermione's scent deeply and it caused a long low groan to pull from her chest, Fleur bit her lip as she rushed toward her inevitable release. Her hips were rolling against her hands, now covered in her juices, and Fleur couldn't remember a time she had ever been this wet, this overcome with arousal. She felt her muscles tightening further of their own accord and increased her pace even more. Hearing the squelching sounds coming from her own centre only turned Fleur on more and she felt her orgasm flood through her. Her head raised up as she came with a brief but fierce scream, her body convulsing around her hands as she kept up her pace but decreased the pressure lengthening her pleasure. She let out a low moan as she collapsed back against the pillows, stilling her hands but keeping them in place.

She huffed as she breathed deeply and let her heart rate drop, still feeling small ripples of pleasure running through her in little shivery waves, out and down her limbs. She moved the fingers still inside her, separating them slightly, and groaned at the feeling as they pressed against her internal walls, then she slowly drew them out and brought both hands to lie on her stomach. Fleur blushed as she felt their wetness against her skin, her top having ridden up to around her chest during her previous activities. As Fleur let her mind and body sink peacefully into sleep, she couldn't stop the sad feeling invading her as she realised she had just had the best orgasm of her life, while completely alone, in what was her marital bed. She sighed and hoped that maybe her exhausted and satisfied state might mean she could actually wake up naturally and peacefully for once.

Harry and Ron awoke at around eleven and after brief visits to the toilet moved downstairs in search of breakfast. They had become accustomed to finding Fleur in the kitchen, surrounded with a selection of breakfast foods from across Europe and large pots of tea and coffee, and so were a little shocked when they discovered it deserted. However it posed no particular problem and they simply shrugged at each other before Harry moved to put the kettle on and Ron started opening cupboards at random, in search of bread and jam.

Hermione came to slowly, stretching her arms and legs out before letting them fall and sighing contentedly, she had a smile on her face for the first morning in what felt like forever. She stretched again and as she did her buttocks rubbed against the fabric of her shorts, causing her to gasp as the raw flesh was aggravated, and Hermione blushed remembering what had caused it. Although Hermione was deeply confused by many of the events of the previous night, there was one thing she was certain of, she didn't want to see Fleur. She had never thought of Fleur in a sexual way, even when at least half of Hogwarts was, or any other woman. As far as Hermione was aware she was straight and she had been completely thrown to find this was apparently not the case. She did allowed herself a small satisfied smile at the thought of what her friends reactions would be if they discovered she had been with Fleur in a sexual way, Ron especially. This was quickly overshadowed by thoughts of what these activities meant, that Bellatrix had succeeded in altering Hermione, had made her want shameful things. Whether someone else might have ignited these desires or not didn't matter, they hadn't and it would always be Bellatrix, and only Bellatrix, that had awakened Hermione's longings.

Hermione could feel herself starting to despair and quickly threw back the covers and launched herself out of bed, grabbing for a purpose to distract her mind from its morbid wanderings, she decided now was the time to gather the boys and start planning their next move. As Hermione went through her morning routine she tried to focus on what she would say when she spoke to Harry and Ron, what was their next step? And how on earth would they accomplish whatever it did end up being? Harry seemed to have lost hope with the death of Dobby and Hermione worried that Ron, in trying to support his friend, may adopt a defeatist attitude which would only hinder their progress. Regardless Hermione knew she had to speak to them, she had been hiding herself away a lot since they arrived at the cottage, sure that her new perversions would be as visible on her face as her newly acquired scars were on her body. By the time Hermione was washed and dressed her head was splitting, she sat on the edge of her newly made bed and rested her eyes for a minute, willing the pain to subside.

After a short while the pain had lessened slightly and Hermione decided that was probably the best she could hope for under the circumstances. She sighed and stood up, pausing to allow her body time to adjust, she had fainted a couple of days ago when she had attempted standing too quickly and did not want to repeat that. Luckily she had been alone at the time and no one had found her, Hermione didn't want any doubts in her ability, Harry was already despondent and Ron was a wild card at the best of times, they did not need anything else to cast doubt over the possibility of success. Once Hermione was confident in her ability to remain conscious, she exited her room and moved down the stairs in search of her friends and determined to avoid Fleur.

Fleur collapsed into the sofa facing the fire exhausted, it seemed to be her natural state at the moment. She looked into the fire but through the flames, her eyes unfocused and glazed. She had just finished brewing a massive batch of potions that included everything she could think might be needed and had taken her to just before one in the morning to complete. Some she had already been preparing and only required the final steps but still the sheer volume meant it had taken all her day and a lot of the night. Now she sank back and allowed her muscles to relax, her mind was also tired and Fleur was enjoying the inability to think for a while, she mused that maybe it was exactly what she needed. For once she might actually be able to sleep but she was reluctant to go to her dark, cold room, preferring the gentle lighting and warmth of the living room. Fleur tried to keep her mind clear but images of Hermione last night had been on the edge of her consciousness throughout the day and now she was not absorbed in a task she couldn't stop thinking about it, about Hermione. She felt guilty for this morning, unsure if leaving was the best decision and upset that she had allowed her arousal to overcome her, she felt she had betrayed Hermione's trust, regardless of if she was aware of it or not.

Fleur had not seen much of Hermione through the day, when Fleur finally made it downstairs the Golden Trio were already hauled up in the dining room and Fleur could hear the muffled sounds of arguing as she passed the door. So Fleur had set about occupying herself with brewing potions and making a dinner of hearty stew, which was eaten with mixed levels of enthusiasm and a frostiness in the atmosphere that worried Fleur a great deal. She had tried to surreptitiously observe Hermione while they ate but every time Fleur's eyes drifted towards Hermione, she found Hermione already gazing intently at her from the opposite side of the table. Fleur found being watched this intensely extremely uncomfortable but had no desire to challenge Hermione in front of her friends and Fleur knew that to have any hope of building friendships, she would have to let people know her. Keeping this in mind she concentrated on her dinner and let Hermione look at her without interruption, while Fleur tried to maintain her calm demeanour. After dinner Fleur tidied up and returned to her potions and the others returned to the dining room, where they remained until they retired with a brief goodnight around eleven. Hermione's gaze had lingered on Fleur as the boys left the room and Fleur offered her a small smile, thinking she might be going to say something, but Hermione just lowered her eyes and followed the others out of the room.

Fleur wondered what Hermione was doing now, what she was thinking and feeling about the previous evening. The times Fleur had been able to look at Hermione earlier she had noticed the tension had returned to her back and shoulders, the only parts visible when Hermione was facing away and Fleur actually had a chance to glance at her. Fleur longed to talk to Hermione, to help her through all that was troubling her but Fleur knew she had to give her time to process her thoughts and could only wait and see if Hermione would approach her. She leaned her head against the back of the sofa and allowed her heavy eyelids to slip shut as she concentrated on the heat from the fire, her breaths grew heavier and she drifted into a deep sleep.

Upstairs Hermione was sitting on her bed, wide awake at three in the morning, trying to pretend to herself that she was doing essential research that couldn't possibly wait. She had been yawning regularly since midnight, last turned a page around one and been staring into space since. The only part of her focused on reality was her hearing, which was listening intently for the sound of footsteps on the stairs and tuning in on every creak and groan the house made because of it. Her mind however was somewhere else entirely, Hermione should be planning, especially as this afternoons discussions had accomplished little other than ensuring Hermione had not been able to shift her headache, but she could only think of Fleur and how the skin of her buttocks felt after her ministrations. Hermione had managed to avoid her until dinner, skipping lunch to ensure it, but she was starving come dusk and had to join the others in the kitchen to eat,. She had expected to panic and be unable to look at Fleur, to be embarrassed, afraid her friends would somehow know but Hermione found she was affected in exactly the opposite way. Hermione could not take her eyes off Fleur for more than a few seconds all through dinner, she was captivated, and felt an odd sense of calm while observing her.

Fleur truly was stunning, absolutely beautiful, and although Hermione had known this before, she had never realised how kind Fleur was. Now she did and it added a whole extra dimension to Fleur that Hermione found extremely enticing. By the time she had entered the dining room after dinner for round two of the 'why we shouldn't run head first into mortal danger with no plan for attack or escape', Hermione was certain she wanted Fleur. Later when Hermione trudged up the stairs to her bedroom all she wanted to do was see Fleur again but she knew any interaction in front of the boys would arouse suspicion, as far as they were are aware she still occasionally called her 'Phlegm'. And so Hermione had loitered behind Ron and Harry as they bid Fleur a polite goodnight and thanked her for dinner again, offering her own small smile before hastily turning and ascending the stairs to her room. Hermione had been waiting since, she was still not entirely comfortable with this idea and had initially allowed her mind to believe she was really focusing on the text in front of her, not listening for quiet steps on the stairs. Now however, Hermione couldn't bring herself to lie down and attempt sleep without seeing Fleur again and had to accept not only the idea of going to find Fleur but also the fact that she was definitely starting to develop some sort of attachment to her.

Hermione looked at the clock once more and closed her book before laying it neatly on her bedside table. Her feet slid smoothly into her slippers and Hermione grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the door and pulled it tightly around herself. She paused with her hand on the doorknob and listened for any sounds coming from outside her room, there was only muffled snoring coming from the room furthest down the hall. Satisfied she opened the door quietly and looked both ways before stepping into the hall and closing the door behind her. She moved quickly and quietly to the stairs and took care to avoid the creaky steps on her way down. As she reached the hall at the bottom she looked left towards the kitchen and was surprised to see it dark, "Fleur must have finished up", Hermione thought as she turned again and moved towards the living room. The door was ajar and a soft orange light spilled into the hallway as Hermione pushed it open. She looked to the fire place and noticed the dying flames before scanning her eyes across the room until she hit the sofa and stopped. There was Fleur, curled up under a blanket, sleeping soundly on the sofa and Hermione's breath faltered as she felt relief flood through her at the sight. Hermione couldn't help smiling as she slumped against the door frame and simply took in the peaceful beauty of the sight before her.

She watched Fleur's chest rise and fall rhythmically and the fire light flicker across her face as she slept. Hermione wondered what Fleur was dreaming about as she recognised, but didn't fight, the feeling of warmth growing in her chest the longer she admired the scene before her. Hermione suddenly realised that she hadn't thought about Bella since first thing that morning, not once, after she had been haunted to the point of total distraction so recently. Her mind had been distracted throughout the day but the images, although Hermione was still not completely comfortable with them, were of breathing into soft sheets and incredible pleasure that made Hermione adjust her stance against the door frame, as her body responded to the memory. Something low in Hermione's belly clenched and she felt her underwear moistening as her crotch throbbed, joining the remaining throbbing from her rear. Hermione's breathing picked up and her eyes moved more quickly across the sleeping form of Fleur, concentrating more on the outline of limbs and the shape of curves than the fine details of eyelashes and freckles, until she hit Fleur's lips.

Here Hermione's visual exploration stalled as she concentrated intently on the area, she could almost imagine feeling Fleur's breath as it passed over, what Hermione knew, must be impossibly soft skin. Hermione had no idea how long she had been lost in Fleur's lips when suddenly they closed tightly shut and Hermione jumped at the snapping sound of teeth that broke the peaceful atmosphere instantly. Hermione's gaze moved upwards and she was surprised to find Fleur's brow pulled down and a steady flow of tears coming from her from her eyes. She hesitated for only a second before crossing the room towards Fleur, softly calling her name as she did so but Fleur did not wake and Hermione noticed her hands clenching and releasing on the blanket. As she reached the sofa and sank to her knees beside it Fleur suddenly shot up, hand raised in front of her, causing Hermione to fall backwards and land heavily on the floor. For the second time in two days Hermione and Fleur found themselves unexpectedly in front of each other, in the middle of the night.


End file.
